


Childhood Lost

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote for Sansa</p>
<p>
  <em>And with every kick</em>
  <br/><em>And with every touch,</em>
  <br/><em>My withered dreams flew</em>
  <br/><em>From a desperate clutch</em>
  <br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether this should be published here, given it's a fanfiction site, but ah well!

A fairytale palace  
Under pale, pink skies,  
Where a prince lies beneath  
With fair blue eyes.

'Little bird,' you sneered.

But the eyes narrow,  
His smile dies;  
The prince that sat  
On a throne of lies.

'Little bird,' you muttered.

And with every kick  
And with every touch,  
My withered dreams flew  
From a desperate clutch.

'Little bird,' you urged.

Snow covered trees,  
A castle of ice,  
Long lost memories,  
Fireplace lights.

'Little bird,' you sighed.

I wander in the snow  
Alone but sure;  
Your scars, your voice;  
You scare me no more.

'Little bird,' you whispered.

I think of you often;  
My shadowed knight,  
Sheathed in a cloak  
Of unfitting white.

That blood stained cloak;  
I wrap it round me,  
Warm in the frost,  
As I stand in the ruins  
Of a childhood lost.


End file.
